One Last Breath
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU First responders and their families live in fear of that one call, the one with multiple injuries and multiple loss of life every day. What happens when that call finally comes? Lindseride / Callie pairings with sevasey of course! CHAP 5 UP NOW
1. Chaos Unleashed

**Title: One Last Breath  
** **Chapter 1 – Chaos Unleashed**

 **Summary:** **AU** First responders and their families live in fear of that one call, the one with multiple injuries and multiple loss of life every day. What happens when that call finally comes for 51? Lindseride / Callie pairings with sevasey of course!

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well you know the rest…if not go read more stories lol I do however, own my muse (Alice) and any OC's

 **A/N:** Hope you all like this angsty little ficlet (just a couple of chapters) with my two fave pairings as well as some Milson. Ah I still miss Mills and liked him with Dawson best but this story will focus around Kelly/Erin and Matt/Hallie as married couples with lots of Sevasey bromance and them all coping with a big call that will affect them all with tension and injuries. Danger/hurt/comfort/whump and…maybe some sorrow. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Ah damn…turn it off," Kelly groans as he opens his sleepy eyes and looks the clock with an angry glare, his wife stirring in the bed beside him.

"Closer…to you," Erin mumbles as she rolls toward him, brown hair with golden glints spilling all around her bare shoulders; her arm draping across her husband's bare chest as the thick palm of his fist slams down onto the vulnerable inanimate object. "You…broke it."

"Good. Then we'll have…a good excuse to be late," he replies with a small huff as he kisses the top of her head and pulls her close.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up with a loving smile, her fingers playfully teasing his bare chest before they move up to the overnight growth of stubble adorning his tight jaw. "Can we…skip work today?"

"Sure," he smiles as he lifts her jaw to his and plants a warm kiss on her lips. "Your boss is as understanding as mine."

"Not fair," she groans as she playfully tugs on his bottom lip. "Speaking of angry bosses…"

"Yeah?" Kelly's brows arch as she props herself up on her elbows and looks up with a small frown. "What's going on?"

"Might have to be in court on Friday."

"Frida…oh…damn really?" Kelly tosses back with a slight frown. "Jenkins?"

"Hearing is set for Friday. I know we were going to go on the boat with your dad and…"

"Cheryl. Okay….we'll reschedule."

"No you go."

"I don't even know her," Kelly groans as he rubs his face, his wife slowly sitting up and letting his hand slowly trail down her bare back, making small circles on her naked flesh. "I don't want to alone. Besides…Benny likes you better."

A small giggle escapes her lips as she turns around and kisses him once more before she tries to turn to leave. "Can you blame him?" She wags her brows.

"Not at all," Kelly smiles broadly as he pulls her back, keeping her captive against his chest; his hand wrapping behind her head and crushing her lips with a hungry kiss. And despite the fact that they know they'll be running on a tight schedule, there is always time for them to enjoy an intimate union.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad last night was my last late night for a few days," Hallie states with a small sigh as her fingers brush against her husband's jaw, leaning in and giving him a kiss before pulling back with a loving smile.

"How was it?"

"Mr. Ryder lost a toe…lost the fight with the lawnmower."

"After how many warnings?" Matt replies with a heavy sigh.

"Enough. That's one of the most common accidents our interns see in the summer," she explains as his fingers push some stray dark locks behind her ear.

"But…it's fall. Maybe he needs a calendar," Matt retorts as she offers him a dead panned expression. "And the interns? Driving my wife crazy yet?"

"Very much," she answers with a slight giggle. "I'm always amazed that some still make TV references…but at least they make the shift go by faster."

"Are you able to get away a bit early on Friday? Thought we'd go away for the weekend," Matt suggests as he moves in a bit closer.

"I might be able to get Adam to cover for me."

"Adam?" Matt retorts with a frown. "You're on a first name basis with Dr. Michaels?"

"Is my husband jealous?" She looks at him in wonder as he nods and grins. "Matt Casey…I like when you're jealous."

"Oh really?" He counters with a playful growl as he starts to attack her neck, his lips nipping at her fragrant skin and her lips uttering a happy shriek as they too engage in a romantic union before they head off to work.

XXXXXXXX

"So was he disappointed?" Erin asks Kelly as she rushes into the kitchen that same morning; Kelly hanging up and handing his wife a breakfast bar as she passes by on the way to the coffee maker.

"Think he was actually relieved," Kelly answers in amusement as he takes a sip of his coffee. "But he still wants to do it."

"I told you I could bring Voight or maybe we could bring Otis and Cruz…trust me with Crotis on board, we wouldn't have to do any talking."

"That's true," he agrees with a small snicker as he fills up the rest of his coffee mug. "I'll just make sure to bring lots of gas."

"Why?"

"Because if it was just you and me, I wouldn't mind being lost at sea. With Benny and possibly wife number…twenty-five, no way," he tosses back in sarcasm as she laughs and pats him on the back.

"Come on let's go. So Matt has a new candidate starting today?"

"Yup…Riley something…"

XXXXXXXX

"Don't scare the new guy," Hallie warns her husband who looks at her with a mock horrified expression. "Nice try…I know you can be scary if you want to be."

"Is that so Dr. Blood?"

"Oh what? I'd never scare my interns," Hallie tosses back with a smile as she hands Matt his lunch box from the fridge.

"I remember what you did on their first day."

"Some of them thought the blood was real," Hallie deadpans and then laughs. "Just go easy on…what's his name again?"

"Riley Cumberland," Matt answers as they leave their home, Matt locking the door behind them; the two of them heading toward his truck. "I'll stop by the hospital later if I can. Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow. Dress warm. First fall storm's coming."

"I will. I love you," she whispers as she gives him a kiss; the truck stopped just outside the hospital.

"Love you too."

XXXXXXXX

"I'll invite the Hermann clan…that'll make for some interesting conversation," Kelly snickers as the elevator stops in the parking lot.

"Until one of their kids falls overboard," Erin deadpans as Kelly laughs.

"Perfect…then we'd have an excuse to go back to shore. See you later…or tomorrow," he pauses as he pulls her in for a kiss. "Love you. Careful out there today."

"Don't like the windblown look?" Erin retorts as he grins and nods. "I love you too. You be careful too."

"Always."

Kelly gets into his car and heads toward Firehouse 51, his mind thinking about his father's offer to get to know the new woman in his life and happy that he and Erin came together without having to go through a million wrong women. Matt always told him when he first met Hallie he knew…and that was it. Shay of course told him that Erin was the one but he would always laugh and tell his ex-roommate that any woman she thought was hot was discounted on that one item alone. But Erin was it and he couldn't be happier for the past few years of marriage.

He enters the parking lot of Firehouse 51 and sees Mills and Dawson walking hand in hand toward the entrance, dropping their hands but stealing a kiss before the enter and he can't help but laugh – it was the non-secret secret that everyone knew but didn't talk about – at least openly in front of Boden; although they all know that he knows.

"Hey…" Kelly greets Matt as he watches his friend's truck pull up and him get out. "New guy starting today huh."

"You gotta stop stealing my guys," Matt retorts with a smirk.

"Ah Mills has been wanting squad since day one," Kelly tosses back with a chuckle as they slowly walk toward the large open truck doors of Firehouse 51; playfully slapping his friend on the back. "But I do appreciate you training my guys ahead of time."

"Now that's taking it too far," Matt tosses back in sarcasm. "Or maybe I should charge a finder's fee."

"Do that and I'll be broke," Kelly deadpans as they near the busy Firehouse. But just before they enter, Matt looks up toward the darkening horizon and then at his friend with a nervous frown. "They forecasted wind and rain today."

"Should be a rule…no bad weather in the fall. Only winter," Matt quips as they finally enter the busy Firehouse.

"Is that…" Kelly starts as Matt nods.

"Yup…he's here already. That's a good sign," Matt looks at Kelly with a serious glance. "Well…I better give him something to do."

"Maybe break up the two love birds," Kelly nudges Matt, both of them looking at Dawson and Mills laughing over something in the kitchen. "We getting breakfast today?" Kelly calls out; him and Matt laughing as Dawson and Mills look at him with two scowls.

"I'll see you later."

Matt pulls away and heads toward the new face waiting anxiously for a welcome and some instructions while Kelly heads into the locker area to put his things away and then head for his office to finish off the notes from the fire they tended to the day before.

He leans back in his chair and looks at the calendar, his eyes zeroing in on Friday and wondering if they really will reschedule and if it wouldn't be a good idea to invite a few others…just to keep the social awkwardness at bay.

"Yeah right…" he huffs as he hears some shuffling and looks up to see Shay watching him with a wondering glance. "Benny's sailboat adventure."

"Friday right?"

"Saved by Erin's court date. What's new with…Charlotte right? You and Benny should trade notes."

"Not funny," she lightly growls as he snickers.

"So…think this one will be "the…one"?" Kelly asks in a more serious tone.

"So…you and Erin have that baby talk yet?"

"Hey I worry okay?"

"And I love you for it," she tosses back dryly. "I'm gonna be okay. And for the record…I'm one up on Benny…mine'll last longer."

"Probably," Kelly chuckles.

Kelly can only shake his head and laugh as he watches her walk away and then turns back to his notes, muttering under his breath but laughing at the same time. He finishes up and then goes in search of Matt to see how his new hire's first day was shaping up.

"Alright and from the top," Matt instructs as he looks up to see Kelly slowly sauntering in his direction.

"Well?"

"Still has some things to learn but I think he'll be a good addition to 51," Matt replies as he feels a small shiver run down his spine. "Can it get any windier though?"

"Just be happy you're not working on a roof today. Heights and high winds don't work well together."

"That…I am thankful for. Hallie hates when we do calls in storms," Matt looks at his friend with a knowing grin; Mills calling them all for breakfast a few minutes later. "Come on candidate. You can learn a few things from our two MasterChef's."

"I…can't cook," Riley stammers nervously.

Matt pats his newest member on the back, as all of 51 starts to slowly meander toward the kitchen counter to take their food and then disperse toward the waiting tables accordingly.

"How long will she be in court?" Matt asks Kelly as the two of them sit at the table eating their breakfast.

"I think just the morning. We still might do dinner…but at least an the House if we don't like it we don't have to jump ship or risk drowning…maybe that would be a good diversion," Kelly pauses with a brief smirk before he continues.

The two of them pause in their conversation to listen to Hermann offering his latest idea for how to make some extra money. The rest of the guys jump in and soon laughter ensues. The conversation is friendly and upbuilding, dotted with laughter and jokes – none of them suspecting that the day starting out so normally…just like every other day, was about to change their lives forever.

That moment was about to come.

 _"Engine 51…truck 81…squad 3…ambulance 61…Battalion 25…365 Railway Avenue…high rise fire…possible gas leak and…trapped workers…"_

"Here we go…" Kelly mutters as he pushes himself up from his seat and rushes toward his waiting gear; Matt giving instructions to his candidate as they both rush toward Truck 81. He hops into the front of squad truck 3 just as his phone buzzes.

 _'Why not invite Matt and Hallie for dinner Saturday? A rare weekend off for all of us. Love you. Erin.'_

Kelly smiles at his wife's invitation and then sends a message to Matt, who promptly responds with a chuckle.

 _'Hallie just texted and asked if I wouldn't mind going to your place for a BBQ. Matt.'_

 _'It's a conspiracy right? Kelly.'_

 _'Sure is. We just show up, don't you know that? Matt.'_

 _'Yeah and bring beer. Or so Erin tells me. Kelly.'_

 _'Lucky last time Hallie made me buy the expensive scotch. Matt.'_

Kelly puts his phone away as they near the structure and hears himself cursing under his breath. "Hate these high rise gigs."

"This one ain't even completed yet," Tony grumbles from the driver's seat.

"And the weather doesn't look like it'll be helping," Mills pipes up as Kelly looks at Matt's truck in his rear view mirror. "Storms getting worse."

"These things have any finished elevators in them?" Hermann grumbles as Matt smirks in the front seat.

"I won't mind if it rains…just hope the lightning holds off," Matt mentions somewhat fatefully.

"Well rookie…gonna earn your merit today," Hermann slaps Riley on the back as they approach.

"And then some," Cruz utters under his breath as Matt casts a nervous glance in his direction.

The large rigs come to a halt outside the front of the building, Boden walking up to his two lieutenants and telling them they'd be getting some help.

"Gas has just been shut off," Boden informs them as he nears. "However, the contractor says there might still be some fresh pockets lingering so watch every spark."

"Wind's picking up Chief," Matt notes as they watch some upper floor tarping pull free and blow into the air a few feet before starting to fall to the ground.

"Tell Engine to watch those hoses!" Kelly retorts as Boden nods and then turns back to his Engine Lieutenant.

"Alright this should be pretty routine. Two workers trapped in the elevator on the fourth and two workers trapped in a small office but on the same floor as the fire. The fifth."

"Could be worse…this building's supposed to fifteen stories…at least it's only getting started," Cruz interjects with a small snicker.

"Great," Hermann huffs as he looks at Matt and then at the newest member of their team. "Candidate's with me."

"Squad! Elevator first! Let's move!" Kelly calls out as he looks at Matt with a serious frown. "This place gives me a nervous feeling."

"Just watch your back," Matt tells his friend as the two of them touch helmets and then head for the front door to the building still under construction.

The rain starts to pelt at the small band of first responders as they slowly head for the entrance; each of them chatting excitedly about what they'll do once inside; which floors they'll take and how much time _not_ to waste.

"Gas still smells strong in here," Kelly notes as all of them stop in the main entrance. "Chief. You're sure the gas is shut off right?" He questions as Matt pulls out a small device that measures the CO emissions; looking up at his friend and fellow 51 Lieutenant with a grim expression. "Levels are high in here. Masks on!"

 _"Severide…building's owner is on his way here. Gas company is here. Gas is shut off," Boden tells them in truth; or at least relaying what he's been told._

"Okay everyone…let's move!" Matt calls out as each of them is given their clear instructions – ready to listen and carry out. "The workers were working with a cutting torch when one of them fell or…or something and the spark caught the flammable painting rags, a small explosion was ignited and the door closed…sealing them inside; the fire outside. The owner lost contact about ten minutes ago," Matt explains to the candidate and his team as they head up to the fifth; Kelly and his team exiting on the fourth.

"See you soon," Kelly tells Matt as he watches his friend and the rest of the truck team carrying on up the stairs; Shay and Dawson following Matt's team as they were told the two trapped in the office could be the most seriously injured.

"Get that elevator cleared stat!" Matt calls down as Kelly offers his friend a small smirk but then looks at his team in seriousness.

"The medics will need the elevator to transport the injured and they can only turn the auxiliary power back on when the two workers are freed. So let's move!"

Squad reaches the fourth floor and exits the stairwell, entering the eerily quiet area. However, that silence is quickly broken by the calls from the two men inside the stuck elevator.

"HELP US!"

"Alright guys…keep your masks on. CO readings are still at an unsafe level. Once we get them out, Mills and Newhouse, take them outside to fresh air. Even if they lose consciousness do not take your masks off!"

"Copy that!"

Truck reaches the fifth floor and exits the stairwell, entering the area that is already decorated by soot stains and little bursts of fire.

"Okay that fire before us is our first priority! Clear it stat! Need that hose! Otis! Cruz! Work the hose!"

 _"Almost there!" Boden's voice is heard through Matt's radio._

"Alright, Hermann! Mouch! let's clear this doorway. Masks on and careful of any sparks! Gas and CO readings are still high."

"Copy that!"

Matt positions himself in front of the doorway while the rest of the team works to clear the area and put out the small pockets of fire.

"FIRE DEPARTMENT! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Matt calls out as he nears the doorway as best he can. If there wasn't so much commotion he would have seen the small breath of air duck out at his boots and then be sucked back under. A deadly backdraft waiting for the door to open…for oxygen to feed it…waiting.

It wouldn't have to wait too long.

XXXXXXXX

On the ground Boden watches anxiously…listening to the chatter from inside and offering a small prayer as he does with every call – that each of his team exits the building safely and they all go home – alive.

Today, that prayer would not be answered.

A few minutes later…Boden slowly starts to head for the front door of the building, the lead contractor at his side.

A few minutes after that his world caves in around him – literally.

"WHAT THE…"

"LOOK OUT…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WH…."

BOOM!

XXXXXXXX

"What have we got?" Hallie calls out anxiously as a team of medics, flanked by a few outfitted CPD officers' rushes toward her waiting ER area.

"GSW to the right side of the chest. He took in…" one of the medics rattles off as Hallie starts to direct her team; looking up to see Erin and Jay hanging back with worried expressions. After she's done directing her team to get the man into emergency surgery Stat, the ER surgeon already prepped and ready, she pulls back and heads for Erin.

"Hey," Erin greets weakly. "One of our CI's…caught in the crossfire," she explains with a heavy sigh. "We need this guy."

"Dr. Harvey is the best…you okay?" She nods to the small amount of blood splatter on Erin's cheek.

"I'm fine," she replies as she takes the wipe and quickly wipes her skin. "Getting nasty out there. Wind is really picking up and I've seen a few lightning strikes around the top of the tower."

"I always worry about Matt on stormy days; especially when the heat is tossed into the mix. Damn electrical calls."

"I agree. I hate when Kelly has to do water rescues or anything…above curb level," Erin huffs as she hears some anxious chatter in the background and then both women turn to see what's going on. "What's…going on?"

"Erin…" Hallie whispers as her voice catches in her throat. "Mitch…" Hallie calls out to the desk nurse. "Turn that up."

 _"We've just arrived on scene!" The reporter's anxious voice is heard trying to keep a few decibels above the sound of the raging storm. "From what we can discern there has been an explosion at this building on Railway way and as you can see…oh god the building has literally caved in on itself…but while it appears under construction we're told that there was a report of a fire and…oh god we have word that we have first responders trapped inside…"_

"Hallie…" Erin dares to breathe as the camera pans to the trucks in the distance, two distinct numbers coming into view.

81

3

"WHAT?"

 _If anyone could see inside all they'd see is…building darkness…silent chaos…ensuing stillness…oncoming death…someone taking…one last breath._

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Not giving too much away but how did our teams fare? Will help arrive in time? Will anyone not make it home? And how will our two anxious wives cope with having to wait and treat others while waiting on the fate of their husbands? Will our boys make it out? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** To all my dear Lindseride shippers Plan C will resume regular updates starting this coming week. Hope you're all caught up!


	2. Too Tough to Die?

**Title: One Last Breath  
** **Chapter 2 – Too Tough to Die?**

* * *

"This…this can't be! Matt and Kelly are there!" Hallie states anxiously as Erin pulls her phone and then looks at Hallie in concern. "I know Kelly hates this…the concerned wife but…but I gotta try him."

"Do it!" Hallie agrees as the head physician rushes up to her.

"We have reports coming in from multiple ground causalities…apparently it also affected an indoor sports arena right next door. We are sending a mobile triage unit to…"

"I'm going."

"Dr. Casey…"

"My husband might be there and I'm going!" She snaps as she looks at Erin in desperation; Erin pulling the phone away from her ear with a horrified glance.

"No answer," she whispers as she looks at Jay in horror.

"I'll drive," Jay quickly utters as he hurries for the main entrance to Chicago Medical.

"I'm coming too!" Hallie volunteers as the three of them race toward the exit.

"What…the hell happened?" Erin dares to ask in dread.

XXXXXXXX

"Something's not right!" Hermann tells Matt as he looks the warped door and then up his leader with a heavy frown.

Matt's hand slides along the door and as he feels the heat coming from the inside his panic starts to build. "Fire's in there with them!"

"No windows!"

"WE NEED THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!"

Cruz and Mouch each take a piece of heavy rebar and prepare to pry the door open, while the rest of them quickly remove the bits of building debris that had wedged itself against the door, preventing the trapped workers from escaping.

"IF YOU CAN HEAR US STAND BACK FROM THE DOOR!" Matt shouts as he checks his gas meter reading. "This thing…Chief…I'm still getting a gas reading!"

 _"Casey! Say a…gain…you're…breaking…u…p."_

"Chief! I think the gas is still on! Hermann!"

"Okay no sparks…no hitting. Just prying and muscle! Chief! Turn off all the gas valves!"

Not hearing Casey's desperate plea too well, Boden starts toward the front entrance. "Sounded like…the gas is still on."

"Not possible. There are two valves and…"

"And what?" Boden demands in haste.

"Jenkins…are you there?" The contractor asks into his radio, looking up at Boden in a frantic gaze. "He might have been overcome by CO. I'm heading there now!"

Boden watches the contractor pull away and race toward the other side of the building; his anxious words still trying to get through to his truck Lieutenant. "Casey! Severide! Someone…report!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay Casey is still getting gas readings on the fifth floor so we can't use anything that'll create a spark. Let's get these guys out the old fashioned way! Get the bars and ropes!"

Severide steps back while his team steps up with the large pry bars; his eyes darting between the small portable CO reader, the closed elevator doors and their dimly lit surroundings. To say his agitation was at an all-time high would be an understatement.

"Careful!" He warns as he notices a spark when the heavy end of the halligan strikes the end of the large crowbar. The door is finally pried open enough for Kelly to hear the two men anxiously calling for help and then breathing sighs of relief when they think help has arrived.

The door is pried half way open when Kelly tells them to brace it as is and then start to pull the two men out – the working elevator the top priority for the team one flight up.

"Alright loop this under your armpits and then hold on!"

"Okay. Greg has a broken leg…he can't stand on his own!"

"We'll take care of it…just hurry!" Kelly calls down to the man, pushing himself back up while the rest of his team keeps their flashlights trained on the excited worker. "That's it easy! Just…okay a few more…PULL!"

"We've got him!" Capp calls out.

"Okay once he's out, Mills I want him taken outside," Kelly directs.

"Copy!" Mills replies in haste.

Each of the squad team members gives a good tug and the first worker starts to be hoisted upward, the man trying to help them as best he can by climbing up the side of the darkened elevator shaft.

"Okay…we got you!" Kelly calls out as they quickly pull the man's legs out of the shaft and then prepare to send the rope hoist back down. "Greg, I'm coming down to you."

"Lieutenant…it's not stable."

"It'll be fine. We don't have time to wait!" Kelly insists as he puts the hoist around his gear and then literally jumps down into the shaft, banging the side once but not caring about a small twinge in his shoulder as he hurries down into the open hatch of the defunct elevator.

"My…leg…" the worker moans as Kelly quickly ties a crude splint around it.

"It's gonna hurt but it'll hafta do," Kelly tells him as he helps him stand up on his good leg. He quickly threads the hoist over his head and shoulders and then down under his armpits. "Ready?"

"Ready."

But just as Kelly is about to say "PULL", the area around them starts to shake.

"Casey!" Kelly quickly calls into his radio as the rest of his team gives the worker a good tug; hoisting him into the air but now dangling just above the elevator hatch opening.

 _"Severide…hold for a few minutes…gas is still…"_

BOOM!

Kelly hears a scream…a creak…his own voice cursing and then the ground below him literally disappearing. The elevator jerks in place, his frame is slammed into one side…and then rolls to the other; the injured worker above him not having a chance. Would he?

A scream escapes his lips as one of the cables breaks and the car starts to fall into the darkness.

"SEVERIDE!"

XXXXXXXX

One flight up, just as Matt tells his team to hold, the door is flung open…the fire inside greedily getting a small taste of fresh oxygen and then opening its mouth wide and greedily gasping for more. Which its provided by means of an innocent mistake.

"No don't op…" Matt manages just as their newest member makes a very fatal mistake – sadly his last. He manages to push the door open, unleashing a fiery backdraft that instantly engulfs him in flames.

"Riley!" Herrmann screams as Matt and Mouch try to pull him back.

Had there been no fresh gas escaping from somewhere, that might have been the only fatality…however, it's not to be…the flames ignite the gas around the intrepid band of first responders, lighting up the area around them and sending a superheated blast into the open doors of the elevator shaft, a few meters behind them.

"We can't…"

Matt's frame sails backward toward the opening of the elevator shaft but stopping short, instead his frame oddly connecting with the elevator frame and a cry escaping his lips as he feels something…break. His body slamming to the floor a few seconds later.

Despite his own throbbing pain, Hermann tries to get to their candidate who is losing the battle against the backdraft, the hungry beast having already claimed the lives of the two workers trapped inside their fiery hell and on to the next. He can only cry out as he watches in vain…the young life taken and his own forever marred by yet another professional fatality.

"Riley!" Herrmann shouts once more in anguish. "Oh God…NO!"

But the time to grieve is put on hold as the building supports around them start to creak…groan and…bend…and then finally.

"THE BUILDING IS COLLAPSING!"

XXXXXXXX

"Oh…my…God…" Hallie whispers as Jay brings the police cruiser to a screeching halt; the three of them looking at the truly horrible scene before them.

"This…this can't be," Erin whispers a few seconds later as she looks at the site in disbelief. "Kelly…" she utters as she leaves the warm confines of the car; Hallie already out and rushing up to the onsite doctor in charge of the crude triage area. "Please pick up…please pick up…pick up!"

She looks over at Jay and then back at the building; contractors, shouting orders to their teams to brace up every single part of the building on every side; all other first responders ordered to stand down and wait until they were given word the now fragile building was structurally sound to enter and start their rescue mission.

"Why aren't they…why isn't anyone going in?" Erin anxiously asks Hallie as she nears her friend; the woman married to her husband's best friend and the two of them drawing closer over the last few years by doing things as couples.

"The building isn't safe to…"

"WE FOUND ONE!"

"They found one…" Erin gasps as Hallie rushes past her, Erin turning and rushing after her in a panic.

"Chief Boden…" Hallie states as she looks at the unconscious but familiar face on the stretcher.

"Is he…"

Hallie's slightly trembling fingers quickly land on his neck, feeling his carotid artery for any signs of life. "He's…he's got a pulse!" She calls out as she directs the two medics toward the waiting triage doctor, telling them he has a deep laceration on his side and a small piece of rebar protruding from his left arm.

"Have to get in there…have to…" Erin's lips anxiously mutter as she feels Jay's hand on her shoulder. "We can't…just do nothing."

"They have to make sure the building is secure," Jay tries to reason.

"I don't care!" She snaps and then recants, offering her partner a sympathetic expression. "I hate this…waiting…waiting for word on whether…Jay they already pulled out two dead."

"They'll be okay," he tries to reassure her as his voice falters.

"Anyone from 51…report! This is Chief Simmons…51. Casey! Severide! Report!"

Hallie, Erin and Jay all look up at the Fire Chief from Firehouse 66 with anxious expressions and then look at each other in misery.

Silence

"If anyone from 51 can hear me, report. This is Chief Simmons…anyone from 51. Report!"

 _Silence_

At least over the radio; all around them the sounds of anxiety, chaos and pain resume – machines carefully moving, emergency medics calling out instructions, people crying and shouting and sirens moving back and forth between the disaster scene and any nearby medical facility.

The weather of course isn't helping and within seconds a gust of wind catches under the emergency triage tarp and pulls it into the air; earning itself a chorus of curses and frantic calls; Erin and Jay quickly stepping up to help hold the corners as two construction workers frantically work to secure it while Hallie and the others race to get Boden back to consciousness.

At the same time Chief Simmons continues to call out to anyone from 51 to answer them…give them all at least the smallest glimmer of hope.

And that request would be answered.

 _"Ch…ie…Otis…"_

"Otis! Say again!" Simmons voice frantically calls into the radio as he races toward the waiting building engineer who has the layout plans. "Where are you?"

Hallie and Erin trade the same expression, the same silent question just begging to be asked and an answer urgently needed – is my husband with you and is he okay? But right now they now a job must be done – find whoever they can and help whoever is able to call out.

Hallie looks back down the survivor that was pulled from the side of the sports arena that had collapsed and for a second pauses; the world around her starting to slow, the sounds morphing into the loud thumping coming from her rapidly beating heart. She thinks about the worst case she had in the ER but this… _waiting on the fate of my beloved husband…_ was something else entirely. She blinks…her eyes threaten to water and her heart rate picks up the pace. For a few seconds her breath catches and she swears her heart skips a beat. But in that quick second she hears another… _Matt…that has to be you._ The world resumes. The sounds re-flood her senses and she looks up just as a sound is heard – a sound from the other side.

"Otis! Where are you?" Simmons calls once more; everyone around him literally holding their breath in anticipation. "Come on 51….damn bastards…you're all too stubborn to die! OTIS!"

This time the growled request is answered…barely.

 _"Sou…t…eas…hall….wa…ourth…loor…"_

"South east hallway fourth floor!" Simmons barks as he hears a commotion behind him. All of them turn to see Boden failing to get up; Hallie trying to tell him he needs to be taken to the hospital to get treated. "Boden…you need to get to Chicago Med to get treated."

"51…report!" Boden barks hoarsely into his radio as Simmons brow heavily furrows. "Anyone…"

 _"Mills…here…south…east…stair…well…door's blocked…work…er…injured…"_

"Mills! Mills come in!" Boden's raspy voice breaks as Simmons hand rests on his shoulder.

"Mills, helps on the way," Simmons tells him and then looks at Boden.

"They've removed the rebar…arm's okay," Boden tells his fellow Firehouse Chief with a small wince.

"Chief…"

"It was a small cut. I'm not goin' anywhere until every last one of my team is out!" Boden states resolutely. "You run point…but I'm not leaving."

"Very well," Simmons states as pulls back and looks at the head contractor. "Any entrance stable enough to enter yet?"

"Almost there."

"We're running out of time!" Boden's voice is heard as all eyes turn back to him. "CO levels were high and they'll be running out of air."

"Oh God…" Erin whispers as she looks at Hallie in a panic; Hallie trying to keep herself busy with a few injured ground workers. She tries Kelly's cell number once more, her mind silently begging for him to pick up.

He doesn't.

 _"Sou…th…est...fire…"_

"Casey? Hermann? Who is this? Report!" Simmons anxious voices calls back into the radio.

 _"Fire!...sout.h…east…corner…no…indow…s…"_

Simmons turns his attention back to the two Engine company's standing ready for direction. As he starts to direct them on which areas to direct their ladders and hoses, Erin slowly wanders back to Hallie who takes a break in between patients; both of them looking at the building and then back at each other and trading silent woes.

Erin looks back at the building, her fingers curling upward and her short nails digging into her fleshy palm; a vain attempt to keep her fluid emotion at bay. Her breathing starts to shallow and she tells herself that this is what they do…they risk their lives and face life and death situations all the time. But this… _I've never had to just stand here and wait…wait to hear if my husband is alive or possibly stand before his tomb._ Her lungs slightly gasp for air and she grits her teeth; her mind racing with terrible thoughts of him dying under some rubble and their future forever altered.

"They'll be okay," Jay tells them.

Until they saw their missing spouses for their own eyes, neither would believe it.

XXXXXXXX

Matt's lips utter a painful gasp as his world slowly comes back to him. His watery eyes squeeze shut, his breathing somewhat shallowed under his mask, his heart rate racing at a dangerous level and his whole body yelling at him to seek urgent medical attention.

He hears a voice calling out to them… _"Casey! Severide! Anyone at 51! Report!"_

"Re…port," Matt's lips gasp as he tries to roll onto his side; his lips crying out in agony as he realizes that something is wrong… _ribs…broken…something's…._ his brain races to do a quick inventory of what kind of injuries his body has sustained from the blast.

"81…report!" Matt calls out with a heavy gasp; his lungs constricting as some of the putrid smoke starts to seep in through the crack in his mask, his hands pulling from the gloves and starting to do a personal body search for any serious blood loss.

He finds some.

"Okay…arm's..81 REPORT!"

"Casey…" Hermann's voice cracks as he slowly tries to crawl toward his Lieutenant.

"REPORT!" Matt calls out once more as his right hand slides down his chest and then feels where his side is cut…some ribs possibly cracked…maybe broken; a result from slamming into the side of the wall when the blast of fire caught him in his angry embrace and then let go. "Hermann….anyone else!"

"Cruz is alive…but out!" Otis calls out, Matt's eyes straining to see into the smoky haze in an attempt to see how many of his team had survived. "Mouch! Riley!"

"Riley…he didn't make it," Hermann tells him as he crawls over to him with a heavy wheeze.

"Hermann…"

"I tried…that kid…damn he shoulda waited!"

"We'll discuss that later," Matt reminds him. "Are you injured?"

"I'm okay…had the wind knocked out…Dawson and Shay…down the hall and Mills…he was in the stairwell."

"Mouch!"

"He's…still here," Mouch's voice calls out with a painful wheeze. "Barely."

"Dawson! Shay!"

"Dawson…went toward the stairwell…to find Mills," Shay replies as Matt's eyes finally rest on her frame propped up against the wall.

"What?"

"Severide…sent Mills with one of the injured…from the elevator…he was in the stairwell…possibly this level…" Otis explains with a gasp. "She went…to find them."

"Okay. Most critical injuries…need a list of…Boden…can you hear us!" Matt tries his radio once more.

"I think I got through…earlier," Otis replies as he kicks away some debris. "North west wall has caved in."

"Severide! Kelly can you hear me? Severide! Anyone from Squad 3 come in," Matt tries his radio once more; Hermann finally reaching his side and helping him stand.

"Casey…"

"I'm fine. We need to find a safe way…" Matt starts only to hear a grumble from the already compromised side of the building. But just as he takes another step, he cries out and then starts to falter, Hermann and Mouch stepping up to help their wounded leader retain his balance. "We need…to get squad and get out…this building is coming down."

"Great," Hermann dead pans in sarcasm.

"Guys…I think Cruz has a broken leg or…Casey…"

"We have to…I'll be fine," Matt pushes Hermann's hand away as he reaches for his radio. "Severide…"

 _"…sey…stu…ck…in…el…vator…aft…."_

"Kelly say again! You're breaking up!"

"Sounded like…elevator shaft," Hermann utters in a panic as Matt's masked face looks up in worry. He grabs the crowbar and limps back toward the defunct elevator shaft, Hermann following Matt's lead and doing the same. But neither of them retain their original strength and it's a short lived attempt.

"Gotta…keep going…" Matt wheezes as he tries Kelly on the radio once more. The door finally opens and he's able to shine his light, looking down and gasping in horror as he sees the elevator box sitting askew, cables broken, side dented and not a sound from his friend coming from inside it. "We've gotta get down there," Matt whispers as Hermann looks at him in shock.

"Matt…"

"We have to help him!"

"It's too risky! You could die!"

"I can't leave him in there! Kelly! KELLY!"

XXXXXXXX

Capp is the first to start moving…his lips uttering a painful gasp as he rolls onto his stomach…gasping slightly before he quickly rolls back.

"Call out!" Capp's voice cracks as he tries to recall where everyone was when the building decided to change the course of their history.

"Here…" Newhouse groans as he pushes himself to a sitting position, looking around and spying Tony a few feet away. "Tony…Tony!"

"Severide! He was still in the elevator box," Capp states in a panic as he coughs.

"Mills was in the stairwell," Newhouse replies as he looks at the small box beside him. "CO levels are still dangerous."

"Anyone hear from the outside?" Tony's voice pipes up.

"No. Radio's…damaged," Newhouse replies. "Yours?"

"No…I hear…truck team…upstairs."

"Okay…we gotta get Mills…get Severide."

But before anyone can move the fierce winds outside decide to torment the already fragile building and a few more beams start to creak and groan around them.

Time wasn't on anyone's side.

XXXXXXXX

"Casey…say again!" Simmons's voice calls out anxiously; Erin's hand quickly gripping Hallie's.

A few minutes ago the acting fire Chief had finally heard from the 51 truck Lieutenant. The message was spotty at best, some were injured, all seemed to be accounted for. They hadn't heard from squad but Casey's last message was…

 _"Severide…trapped in the elevator shaft…I'm going after him…"_

And then…

"The building is going to collapse!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyone got any nails left? ;) lots of angsty tension for our boys their wives and their teams! and lots of hurt to go around! Eeks! And more to come! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: One Last Breath  
** **Chapter 3 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

"Casey, do not do that! Casey…can you hear me? Casey!" Simmons anxious tone snaps as he looks at the structural engineer. "GET ME IN THERE NOW!"

Boden looks at Hallie and Erin and then back at the building and shakes his head. "No…tell Casey to stay put!" Boden's voice bellows as he grits his teeth. "Casey! The building isn't sound! Do you copy!"

 _No answer_

"This…this can't be," Erin's voice whispers as she looks at Hallie with a watery gaze; the wind whipping up around them and blasting them all with angry pellets of rain and dark debris. "Kelly is stuck and…the building…what if it…"

"They'll make it," Hallie tries to assure her worried friend. But her voice breaks just as the words escape her lips; her mind not even certain of her own beloved husband's fate. As much as she wants to get on the radio and tell Matt to come out right now…he knows he'll never leave a man behind…least of all his best friend.

The two were coming out together…or not at all.

"They have to make it," Hallie adds as Erin nods weakly; both of them turning back to the building, adding their silent prayers along with all the other onlookers for safe passage out for all those still trapped inside.

XXXXXXXX

"Mills! Can you hear me? Baby…call out if you can hear me!"

Shay crawls toward the stairwell door; hearing Dawson calling out to Mills, the utter desperation in her voice thick and unapologetic.

"Shay!" Hermann calls out as he approaches.

"Dawson's…gone after Mills."

"I hear him! Peter!" Dawson calls out as Hermann kneels down to Shay.

"My side…it's okay. Where's…the squad team? Kelly?" She asks in haste. "Where's Kelly?"

"We need to get down to them," Hermann tells her as he looks back to see Casey working frantically to get a line down into the elevator shaft.

"Capp! I'm coming down!" Matt calls down into the level; his voice reaching one level below and resting on the experienced squad member. "Hermann…you lead the others to the exit."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"That's an order!" Matt argues back.

"I take my orders from the Chief! I'm staying!"

"Cruz is injured!"

"We got him," Otis assures Matt, biting back pain from his own superficial injuries; Hermann looking at Matt in triumph.

"You two better be coming out…or else," Mouch lightly warns Herrmann as he takes Cruz's other arm; he and Otis starting to gently drag him toward the waiting stairwell.

But just as they approach, they hear Mills shouting that the stairwell is blocked…they need to try the other.

"Mills!" Dawson shouts as she tries frantically to clear some debris away from the blocked opening. "Help me! Mills!"

"Just…I can see you!" Mills calls back. "Casey! This way…it's blocked!" He calls out as Dawson, Shay and Mouch frantically work to Mills and the other worker; Otis tending to Cruz.

"We hear you! We need…to use the other…stairwell!" Casey calls out. And despite some nagging doubts in his mind they would use that one; the one that Simmons was just told by the contractor was reinforced. It would prove to be a viable escape route.

"We're out!"

"Thank God," Dawson whispers as Mills reappears and the two of them hug; Shay hurrying to check on the elevator worker they had pulled out before the cable snapped with Kelly still inside.

"Mills! Get everyone outside. Lead them to the northwest stairwell. Squad is on the fourth. Tell them to join you. Hurry…air is running out and the CO will make everyone sick…or worse."

"I can stay and help!" Mills insists.

"No…get everyone out! We're going after Severide and we'll be right behind you. I give you my word. Go!"

Mills gives Matt a nod and then helps the injured elevator worker to hurry as fast as they can toward the other stairwell, Matt radioing Simmons and trying to give him an update. He takes a deep breath and then shines his small flashlight down the shaft, passing Capp on the way down and the few small beams of light rest on the quiet elevator box.

"KELLY! KELLY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Matt looks at Hermann and grits his jaw. "We have to hurry."

XXXXXXXX

"ahhhh…" Kelly's lips gasp as his mind recalls the elevator box jerking with the blast of the small gas explosion triggered by the backdraft; his eyes widening as the body of the elevator worker jerked upright, was slammed into the wall and the cable holding the box snapping in half…one of them, the box plunging toward the ground but then bouncing back upright as one of the straining cables held fast.

For now.

"Oh…damn…" he curses as his eyes squint into the darkness around him. "H…ey…" he tries to call out and then coughs violently; his lungs constricting in under the broken mask as they inhale bits of dust and putrid air. He feels the heat from the fifth floor slowly starting to seep into the steel box he's currently trapped in and knows it won't be long until he's literally baking.

But as soon as he tries to stand up; taking for granted that he's just able to put his legs under him and push up, he can only cry out in pain as his brain quickly races to replay the moments just before the elevator broke free.

 _He seems himself trying to push up the injured elevator worker._

 _The cables start to sway._

 _An explosion overhead._

 _Capp yells._

 _He starts to shout._

 _The worker shouts._

 _The box starts to fall._

 _The worker is killed instantly._

 _The box plummets toward the ground._

 _He drops to the floor, telling himself it'll be less injury than his legs possibly buckling._

"Ah damn…box jerked," he huffs as he recalls one of the cables snapping and the box jerking hard to the right, his body slamming into the left side and his ankle getting caught under his weight. He tries to sit up, his side screaming at him to just stay put, but his brain smelling the impending danger and knowing that time isn't on his side and he has to move – now! _Ankle…broken? Or just…ah damn it!_

"Severide!"

He hears Capp calling his name one more…telling him something about.

 _Damn pounding and ringing…_ he groans as he tries to call out in return; his lungs taking in more of the acrid air that he had wanted or hoped.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT!"

He hears Capp calling down to him with the somewhat hopeful message, followed by the one telling him they removed the dead worker's body.

"Okay…gotta…get…AHHHHH!" Kelly painfully gasps as he tries to roll over onto his right side and get himself upright to help out his rescue team as much as possible. "Control…your breathing," he groans as he hears his phone ringing once more. But all that is put on hold when he hears Matt calling down to him.

"SEVERIDE! WE'RE HERE!"

"HURRY!" He calls out with a small cough as he uprights himself to a sitting position. Kelly looks up and squints into the orangey black through the little elevator box opening; his fingers fumbling for his flashlight and looking up just in time to see three faces looking down. "Matt!"

His phone rings once more and since help is there his brain quickly decides to try to find it, knowing that only one person would be calling him right now – his wife.

XXXXXXXX

"I hate this…" Hallie mutters as she looks at Erin and then at Boden. "I know Matt wouldn't leave Kelly behind but…but there has to be another way."

"They can't risk sending more people into the structure when it's not…fully sound," Boden replies as he looks at Simmons who anxiously paces near the south entrance. "Simmons…he's like me…he'll go in no matter what but…but we can't put more lives at risk."

"What if he's badly hurt," she whispers as she turns and faces the building; Erin looking at Voight and then slowly heading toward her friend's side.

"They'll be fine," Erin whispers in return.

Hallie doesn't answer; merely keeps her gaze fixed ahead on the building and the flurry of activity on the main floor and a few stories up with the two ladders frantically trying to put out whatever pockets of flames they could see.

"They have to be fine," Erin adds in a soft undertone, Hallie looking over in misery. But there isn't much time given to them to linger on misery as a few seconds later they hear Simmons shouting for all hands to help with the survivors coming out of the building.

Both Hallie and Erin take off at top speed, a few others in tow behind the medical staff as they all race to see who is emerging.

Mills and Dawson are first to emerge, the injured worker hanging off Mills shoulder.

"Take him…he's suffered…." His voice trails off as Erin watches Hallie pause for a few seconds, pain and concern etched onto her face; taking action as soon as another breath is offered. Shay emerges and then Tony. Otis and Mouch help Cruz but Casey, Herrmann and Capp weren't to be seen.

"Mills!"

"Sir…" Mills looks at Boden as he slowly limps and stands beside Simmons, both of them looking at him for an explanation. "Severide he's uh…" he stops as he looks at Erin's anxiety-ridden expression. "He's trapped in the elevator. The other worker is um…he's dead. Casey and the others are trying to pull Severide out."

"Are there any more fire pockets burning inside where the outside hoses can't get?" Simmons asks eagerly.

"Yes…the room where the two workers first got trapped in and called for help…there's no windows and it….it started all this. I think there was an open gas line or something…there was a backdraft. Sir…the other stairwell…it's completely blocked."

"We're working on stabilizing it, how was the one you just came down?"

"Shaky," Mouch deadpans as he slowly heads back toward the medical; Erin's eyes squeezing shut as she pulls away and tries her husband's number once more.

"Come on Kelly….come on baby pick up…pick up!"

This time she gets an answer.

"Kelly?" She asks anxiously as she strains to hear what's going on; glancing over at Hallie who works on helping the last surviving worker to get transport ready. "Kelly is that you?"

 _"Ye…ba…by it's…me…i…ok…see…you…so…n"_

"Kelly? Kelly!" Erin's voice hisses as her phone goes dead. "Ah damn it!" She curses as she tries again. "Pick up…oh please God…let him pick up!"

 _Silence_

XXXXXXXX

Matt, Hermann, and Capp finally make their way to the second floor, the wall paneling starting to slowly warp under the growing heat; the inner fires still continuing to be a source of danger.

"They can't risk bringing a hose team up here!" Matt relays the message from Simmons to the men behind him. "We gotta get Severide out of there and fast!"

"Smoke's getting thick in this damn place!" Hermann grumbles.

"And they can't risk any more vibrations until he's out."

"Can we get some more muscle in here?" Capp inquires. "Maybe we can pull him up and out like we tried with the other guy."

"Worth a sh…shot," Matt replies with a huff as Hermann looks at him in concern; Capp already on his way back up to the fourth floor.

"What's…that? I saw that…Casey…you're injured," Hermann states in concern as his gloved hand rests on Casey's forearm. "We got this."

"He wouldn't leave me…"

"How bad?"

"I think just some cracked…ribs…look I'm okay."

"Matt…"

"We're out of time!" Matt anxiously as he pushes aside Hermann's valid concern and races after Capp. His brain tries to urge him that Hermann's pleas were valid and that he needs to seek urgent medical attention. But he knows he can't. His best friend is in danger and that's his first priority; his own welfare will come second.

"WE'RE COMING SEVERIDE!"

XXXXXXXX

"Coming…they're…coming…" Kelly huffs as he manages to upright himself, his hands gripping the sidebars and his body reminding him to only put his weight on his right side. But he misjudges the fact that the box is tilted at an odd angle, and almost as soon as he stands up…the box tilts with his weight and he's forced back to his knees.

"AHH!" Kelly calls out with a painful gasp as he slams to his knees and then rolls onto his right side; his oxygen tank jarring oddly with the floor and his lungs offering a painful wheeze.

"HOLD ON!" Matt shouts down into the elevator shaft.

"Damn it the box just moved!" Capp growls as he looks up at Matt in desperation.

"I know…we're out of time!" Matt grumbles as he looks back into the shaft. "KELLY! DON'T MOVE!"

"We hafta hurry!"

"WE'RE GONNA LOWER DOWN A ROPE TO PULL YOU OUT!"

"OKAY! HURRY!" Kelly shouts back up to Matt; his mind not hearing the painful anxiety in his friend's voice as he works to secure his rescue.

"Rope's coming…" Kelly chants to himself as he starts to cough again. His mind starts to feel a burning sensation in his chest but he pushes it aside as an aftereffect of the wind being knocked out of him. But that theory is also pushed aside when he looks down at his oxygen tank and realizes that he's almost out of fresh oxygen.

"And with the cracked mask…" his voice trails off as he looks back up at the opening at the top of the elevator box, staring desperately up into the acidic blackness and praying for a swift rescue. However, a few seconds later his mind starts to realize that something else is wrong…the bits of light illuminating the box he's trapped in starts to swirl more than before.

 _I'm starting to get light…headed.._

"HU…RRY!"

Matt hears the desperation in Kelly's tone as he starts to slowly lower down the rope for his friend to use. "THE ROPE'S ON IT'S WAY DOWN!"

He can only watch in agitation as the rope starts to sway as it nears the elevator box entrance and hopes his friend is waiting and ready to help them help him out of the box.

"GRAB THE ROPE!"

No answer.

"SEVERIDE! GRAB THE ROPE!" Matt calls down as he looks at Hermann in haste. "Not….good," he mutters as he looks back down the elevator shaft opening.

"SEVERIDE!"

"He could be out of air!" Capp states in a panic as Matt readies himself to go down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Herrmann quickly stops Matt before he can tie the other rescue rope around his waist. "It won't hold you both!"

"Kelly will die from the CO fumes if we don't get him out! I'm going down!"

"You're injured!" Hermann argues back.

"I'm going!"

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly…come on answer…you gotta…" Erin literally begs her phone as Hallie walks back up to her; her expression haggard and filled with worry and concern as she nears her close friend. "I had him and then…have you heard from Matt?"

"No. Mouch said he was injured but didn't look that bad but…but it could be internal," Hallie sighs as she looks back at the building.

"Kelly's stuck in some damn box and…and I can't get him back and…" her voice instantly stops as her phone buzzes. "Kelly!"

But it's not a call…it's a calendar reminder and the words instantly make her eyes well.

 _'Date night with my hot firefighter.'_

"Oh God…" she whispers as she looks back up. Hallie's hand rests on her shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze. Her watery gaze shifts from Hallie to Boden to Simmons who is preparing a small team to go into the ruined building to help reinforce the area around the elevator and get Kelly Severide out before the building tumbles down around them all – burying them alive.

"They're going in," Hallie whispers as Boden walks up to them with a grave expression. "Chief…"

"They've lost contact with Kelly and Matt's going down into the box."

"What?" Both Hallie and Erin ask at once and then turn and look at the building.

"Simmons is going to take a small team into the basement to help stabilize the elevator. This is our one shot," Boden tells them with a painful wince. "If it plummets to the basement it could be…fatal."

The three of them turn to look at the south entrance just as Simmons and a few contractors disappear inside; Mills coming to them with a perplexed expression.

"That place…it could go at any moment," he utters almost fatefully as all three look at him in silent misery. They all turn and look at the building; the wind whipping round them and the rain pounding down on them – soaking them further and forcing their agitation to soar.

The hold their breaths…waiting to exhale; doing so only on the word of a successful rescue.

The storm starts to intensify and the building starts to groan. The fumes inside continue to gain in toxicity and the desperation of the little band of rescuers continues to strengthen.

The only thing on short supply is time…and it was about to run out!

"Kelly can you he…"

"The building…it's moving!" Capp shouts from atop!

"MATT! LOOK OUT!" Herrmann shouts next.

 _CRASH_

"Casey? Casey!"

"Did we just...lose them both?"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! And everyone exhale! Hope you're all still with me on this angsty little adventure! Please do review and thanks so much!


	4. Never leave a Brother behind

**Title: One Last Breath  
** **Chapter 4 – Never leave a Brother behind**

* * *

"Mills! Newhouse!" Boden calls out; his breathing a bit labored but his mind telling his body he is not going anywhere until every last man from Firehouse 51 comes out of the building; hopefully alive. "Go with Chief Simmons."

"Wallace…"

"They're uninjured and know the lay of the land!" Boden replies in a thicker tone than normal, offering his friend a somewhat sympathetic glance.

"You're right…" Simmons has to agree, telling two of his men to stand down; with the building just having lurched again, time was running out; it would be part stabilize part rescue.

"This can't be…neither are answering," Erin whispers as she clutches Hallie's hand; neither of them listening to Jay's insistent pleas for them to come under the tarp and at least get some shelter from the driving storm. "Matt is now…"

Hallie says nothing, knowing her husband would push himself despite injuries to help his best friend; never even conceiving to leave him behind – no matter how badly injured. "I keep remembering the line from Backdraft…"

"You go…we go," Erin answers with a tormented whisper as Hallie nods; both tormented gazes still fixed on the heavily damaged building that is trying desperately to remain standing despite the onslaught from the storm.

"They have to make it…all of them."

XXXXXXXX

The tension inside the groaning building is palpable and talking is kept to a minimum, short words and even those only offered if absolutely necessary. There's no reason to call out as they know where the men are, Mills leading Simmons and Newhouse up the stairs while the two from Simmons Firehouse follow the two contractors into the basement to help with rescue efforts from the basement.

They'd try to lower two more ropes into the elevator in the hopes that at least Severide or Casey was awake or alert enough to action while the others would try to stabilize the tilted box enough for the rescue to be completed. It would have to be swift and smooth – one false move and it could be the final resting place for all of them.

That was a chance no one on the inside or out was willing to take.

"Ahhh…"

Matt's lips offer a soft grunt, his eyes blurry and head spinning; his limbs slow to follow his brains commands to refocus and get his head back in the rescue game – Kelly needs you! But that's not to be…his lungs start to wheeze and his heart race.

"Ch…est…hur…ts…" Matt wheezes as he looks down into the opening of the askew elevator box; his frame now hanging upside down. As he was being lowered, the building started to sag one more, the rope jerking and the pressure on his already cracked ribs, breaking a few and coming dangerously close to puncturing his lungs.

At the same time, the newest jarring of the box, jolts Kelly slightly awake, his gloved fingers fumbling with his mask, ripping it from his face as his lips heave to take in a large breath of air.

"Wha…" he starts and then looks up to see Matt's body dangling somewhat diagonally through the elevator hatch opening. "Matt!" He tries to call out and then coughs from the musty air that instantly starts to assault his weary lungs.

"Severide!"

"Yeah…Capp!" Kelly calls upward, his lungs gently heaving once more. "Matt…ah damn…my ankle…I rolled…the damn…" he grumbles as he tries to get himself upright. But in doing so, his weight starts to shift the large metal box; the last cable threatening to snap.

"STOP MOVING!"

Kelly hears the somewhat unfamiliar voice and then squints upward into the dimly lit opening. "Who the hell…" he tries in a grumble as he tries to shift his weight to a better position. None is found. "Matt…"

"Yeah…" Matt tries with a heavy wheeze of his own. "Yeah…" he tries once more as he finally gets his eyes to focus on his friend lying on the bottom of the box.

"You okay?"

"Hurts…to breathe," Matt answers in truth as he tries to lower himself a bit further. "You?"

"Rolled ankle…side…yeah I'm fine," Kelly replies with an angry grunt. "Who's…giving directions?"

"Simmons. Boden's hurt…I…ahhh…" Matt starts and then pauses as his chest starts to throb.

"Matt?"

"Yeah…fine…" Matt pauses as he looks up. "Capp! Slowly lower me down. Kelly's awake…let's try the extraction!"

"Matt…" Kelly tries again.

"I'm as fine as you," Matt retorts with a small hiss. "Let's…just get out of this…damn place! Capp!"

Capp looks at Herrmann, Mills and Newhouse. "Okay…we don't have much time. Two of you to one of them," Capp directs as he relays the message to Simmons in the basement.

 _"Okay…just go slow Capp! This box…damn it's only hanging on by a thread. Literally!"_

XXXXXXXX

"Simmons, say again," Boden anxiously inquires; all of them huddled under the tarp awaiting word on the fate of their beloved mates and friends still lingering inside the crumbling building; Dawson and Shay in the distance hovering near the entrance with two other medics – waiting for any injured.

"Are they talking to Matt or Kelly?" Erin inquires somewhat impatiently.

"The elevator box shifted again…" Boden explains with a small huff. "But they're trying extraction now. Carefully."

 _Carefully…_

What else could the beleaguered Fire Chief say…offer as hope? Give as encouragement that this disaster would still have a happy outcome? People had already been killed…some workers and some just innocent people going about their daily lives at the sports arena. On-site medical professionals were taxed to the limit…nerves were fraying faster than expected and the weather wasn't cooperating in any way, shape or form. If anything it was delighting in delivering one evil wallop on the intrepid little band of first responders still stuck inside.

Boden tries to call back Shay and Dawson…neither of them willing to come in from the elements; ardently insisting they be there when the first of the survivors were brought out. He could do little to change their minds.

"Hate waiting…"

"For this…"

XXXXXXXX

Simmons looks at the bottom of the dented elevator box and feels his heart somewhat sink. The contractors had braced two boards between the open elevator doors and the base of the box a few meters in the distance. He steps onto the box and looks up, his eyes narrowing in on Matt Casey's frame that is now about to disappear into the elevator box. But when Casey's frame bumps the box, the last cable starts to groan and his panic rises.

"Casey! Hold!" Simmons shouts up as Matt strains to look over the box. But he can't so he remains in place, telling himself Simmons would only told him to hold if the box wasn't on the verge of breaking away completely and crashing to the basement and potentially killing both men attached to it.

"We can't get under it," the contractor tells Simmons with a grave expression. "I can't take the risk to send my men down under it. The building isn't stable enough and instead of trying to rescue two…you could have a few more."

Simmons looks at him and knows what he says to be true. "Capp…can you hear me? Capp!"

 _Silence._

Simmons looks at his two men and frowns. "I'm going up to tell them what's going on. I want you both here to make sure…no one falls," Simmons directs his attention to his men and then looks at the two contractors. "You two head back out. The less bodies in here we have to worry about the better. Tell Chief Boden what's going on."

"Copy that."

With that Simmons wastes no time in pushing past the small group and heads for the stairwell that Mills told him was relatively safe; the two building contractors heading back outside.

Kelly looks up as Matt's frame is slowly lowered further into the precariously perched elevator box; Matt looking at his friend with strained expression as he nears.

"Hey man…" Kelly greets Matt with a small huff as he tries to shift his weight.

"HERRMANN! HOLD!" Matt shouts just before his boots touch the bottom. He rips off his cracked and useless mask and looks at Kelly in concern. But with his body dangling in the air, the pressure on his ribs starts to affect his breathing more than he figured.

"Breathing…sounds labored," Kelly mentions with a worried tone. "Where is the damn rope!"

"SEND MORE ROPE!" Matt shouts and then coughs.

"Matt…"

"I'm…fine," Matt insists as he helps lower the rope down to Kelly.

"Like hell! Sounds like…punctured…lung."

"Just put…" Matt starts as Kelly takes the rope and then tries to lift both arms. But just as his left arm tries to lift, Kelly's lips cry out and instantly recoil. "Kelly!"

"Yeah…think it's just…" he starts and then stops when his right hand pulls away from his side, coming away with a smattering of fresh blood. "What…the…."

"You cut yourself?"

"I think it was…the…yeah never mind…I'll do it one armed."

"Kelly….your weight won't hold it!"

"It'll hafta hold it!" Kelly argues back with a small huff. "Don't…don't argue," he concludes with a small smirk; his face, however, looking more like a wince.

"Okay…here it comes," Matt tells Kelly; his eyes slightly blurring and his chest starting to burn a bit more.

Kelly's right arm takes the rope and slowly starts to make a loop around his chest; his mind reminding him about his injured side but also telling him to just suck up the pain and push it aside until he's free and clear of his hellish nightmare.

"Okay…." Kelly looks up at Matt and nods.

"HERRMANN! PULL!" Matt shouts.

But just as he does, the final cable snaps. A loud grumble is heard. Two shouts…painful gasps are heard as the box is tossed onto its side; Herrmann ordering Capp and Mills to let go of the rope as that's how the other elevator worker died when the box jerked – Matt's spine could have been instantly snapped.

Instead, Matt's body slams to the ground; Kelly's crashing into his as both of them take a tumble toward the side of the box as the last cable snaps and the box falls one story.

"CASEY! SEVERIDE!" Hermann shouts just as Simmons reaches them.

"What the hell!" Simmons growls as they all look into the darkness two stories below. "Rogers!" Simmons calls into his radio as the five of them race back toward the stairwell and down the creaking stairwell. "This damn building better hold together!"

"Come on building…hold together," Hermann mutters under his breath as they hurry downstairs; his mind praying that Casey and Severide had survived the fall.

"This can't be."

XXXXXXXX

Erin glances over at Hallie who is able to busy herself with a new patient; her eyes drifting back toward Dawson and Shay who intercept the two contractors who emerge without any first responder personnel with them. "Oh no…where are they?" Erin's worried tone is heard as Voight nears.

"Just got the lowdown from Wallace," Voight tells her, referring to 51's Chief Boden.

But before she can make another comment, the two contractors rush toward Boden with the grim update – "the last cable snapped…two men trapped inside."

"What?" Erin asks weakly as Voight's hand rests on her shoulder. "Trapped? Both…Kelly and Matt?" Her head shakes as she looks at Voight and then the contractor; her brain ordering her eyes to keep any fresh tears at bay. "Is there way to…get them out?" She asks with a tight lipped smile.

"They'll find one," Boden replies in place of the contractor. "None of them are coming out until Casey and Severide are safe."

"What's going on?" Hallie asks in a quiet tone as she approaches Erin, wiping away from fresh blood and dirt from her weary hands.

"The um….the last elevator cable snapped," she replies with a soft whisper. "They're both trapped inside."

"Oh God," Hallie shakes her head as she watches another medic approach with an injured kid.

"Hallie…"

"Erin I have to…"

"No…give me something to do. If I stand here and just stare…I need something to do. Please…keep me busy until they come out."

"Okay...get a pair of gloves and you can help me stabilize him."

"Okay," Erin nods; Boden watching both of them in concern. He pushes aside the fresh throbbing in his arm and side, brushing away the concern of a young medic and telling himself that Simmons will get his men out safe and sound; it was the creed the brotherhood of firefighters lived by – never leave a brother behind. _You go…we go._

"Come on Simmons…don't let me down," Boden whispers as the wind starts to howl once more.

XXXXXXXX

"Get those doors open now!" Simmons directs as all firefighters grab their gear and start to pry the basement elevator doors open; Simmons nervously chewing his bottom lip, his mind racing with panicked thoughts. The slightly warped doors are slowly pried open and all turn their flashlights into the shaft to see where an opening could be found.

"There!" Mills states as he starts to take off his tank.

"Mills!"

"Sir…I can fit," Mills insists.

Simmons looks at Mills and then at Herrmann who looks back weakly but knows they are out of time. Fresh air supply was running low and their luck wouldn't hold all day.

"It's either him or me," Herrmann retorts. "I might be a bit…leaner," he adds dryly.

"If you crawl.." Simmons shakes his head. "And that box goes…"

"Mills go!" Herrmann interjects as he looks at Simmons in misery. "He'll be crushed. He knows that but we can't leave Casey and Severide in there. They gotta be out of air by now. We're outta time."

"Go!"

Mills yanks off his mask and tank, knowing that he only has maybe a few minutes; taking his flashlight and carefully jumping down into the elevator shaft. Mills gingerly crawls toward the opening that is now lying at a diagonal. "Casey! Severide!" Mills calls out as nears the opening. "Can you hear me! Call out!"

 _Silence_

"They're okay," Hermann offers as all of them train their lights on Mills; ready to assist with the ropes when directed. As soon as Mills would get the rescue ropes and pass it to them, they'd all pull until they could see their friends and then assist them in escaping the elevator box.

"Casey! Severide!" Mills shouts once more as he twists his body around and finally manages to look inside. He shines his light into the box; the beams just boxing off the two unconscious frames. "Hey guys! HEY!" Mills shouts once more. "They're not moving!"

"Just pull them out Mills!" Simmons calls into the darkened space.

"Right…" Mills states as he looks around for Casey's ropes. He sees it and then strains his right arm to reach the end of the rope and start to pull; Herrmann a few feet behind and then Capp; the rest waiting in the hallway to minimize the death count in the case of an impending cave-in.

"Come on Casey…COME ON!" Mills grunts as he gives the rope attached to Matt's limp frame a good jerk. The body moves. Slowly but at least it wasn't wedged inside; Severide's retrieval would be a bit more tricky. He manages to pull the body a few feet from him, wiggling backward, Herrmann pulling his legs so that Casey could be removed without too much hindrance.

At the same time, Simmons instructs his team to continue to apply pressure on the beams supporting the side of the elevator box to keep it in place a little while longer.

"Come on Casey…" Herrmann huffs as Mills scrambles to a kneeling position, jostling Casey's unresponsive frame as he passes him to Herrmann who in turns passes him to Capp and Newhouse.

"Does he have a pulse?" Simmons asks anxiously as Herrmann hovers over Casey's placid face; Mills back into the elevator shaft and going after Severide; Capp and Newhouse ready to assist.

"Come on Lieutenant…" Herrmann begs as he leans in closer. His ears pick up what sounds like a very labored breath and knows it's not good. "I think...maybe a punctured lung."

"Get Casey some medical attention stat!" Simmons calls out, telling Herrmann to go with his two men and take Casey out of the building.

"Let's go!" Herrmann shouts as he lifts Casey's legs and hurries as carefully as possible toward the waiting exit.

Simmons watches the small trio disappear from view and then looks back into the grim landscape before him. "Please God…" he offers one last prayer. "Just one more go to."

Mills slips inside the elevator box; everyone holds their breath when it starts to shudder. Mills pauses as the box shifts. Nothing moves. Even the building holds its breath for a few more seconds. "Severide!" Mills shouts as he frantically looks around for the rope. He spies it. Just before he feels his own despair starting to take hold on how he'd get out, he feels strong hands on his boots pulling him backward. He takes the rope with him and for the first time in hours feels a small sense of relief covering him. Teamwork at its finest!

"Okay, let's get him out!" Simmons shouts as soon as Mills is free and clear of the opening. "And then let's…get out of this damn building!"

XXXXXXXX

"They got Casey!"

Hallie lifts her head from the small child she's treating on, looks at Erin and then quickly shoves the small pad of antiseptic into the hands of the medic helping her and hurries toward the opening of the building. Her anxious gaze watches in somewhat slow motion as Herrmann emerges, her husband between him and the two men from the other firehouse on either side.

His limp frame is carefully placed on a stretcher just as she nears and looks at Herrmann's somewhat grave expression.

"He's not breathing."

XXXXXXXX

Erin hears the commotion and looks up to see Hallie take off toward the building; her eyes looking over at Jay and Voight as her heart starts to pick up the pace. _Where is…Kelly?_

The wind starts to howl; an almost eerie deathly tune as she starts to pull away from the shelter of the triage tarp and head toward the building. Other medics rush past her to help Hallie treat Matt but her eyes affix on the opening to the building and remain there – a tormented gaze begging for some good news.

News was coming.

"They got Severide!"

"Thank God…" she whispers as she rushes toward them. Her lips allow a small gasp to escape when she looks at his limp frame in the grasp of his team and feels her heart sink.

But not the news she was hoping for.

"Is he…breathing?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well…I got them out right? Hehe but eeks! What condition will our boys be in up next? The conclusion to this angsty little ficlet is coming so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Rebuilding from the Ashes

**Title: One Last Breath  
** **Chapter 5 – Rebuilding from the Ashes**

* * *

For a few panicked moments nobody breathes…the sounds around them seem to all morph into one dull thud as all first responders and medical personnel frantically work to revive the last two disaster survivors and all onlookers hold their breaths for positive outcomes.

Erin watches as Matt is loaded into a waiting ambulance and then whisked away to Chicago Medical where an emergency surgeon was waiting to repair his injury – hopefully in time. Despite her personal emotions, Shay had opted to stay behind and help work on Kelly; the medics anxiously racing to get his pulse back so he can be transported for further medical care.

The pulse is found. Transport gets under way.

Chief Simmons watches the last ambulance pull away and slowly heads toward Voight and Boden. "Wallace…time for you to go and get yourself attended to properly. This place…it's a tomb now. Maybe they'll put a Park here instead…" he pauses as he looks back at them with a weary frown. "And maybe this damn storm will end."

Boden and Voight trade wry glances as Simmons walk away and then nod in silent understanding. Boden heads for the last waiting ambulance and Voight heads toward the building owner, wanting to see if there are any criminal charges that need to be laid and then action; Jay already on his way to the hospital with the rest of those associated with anyone at Firehouse 51.

XXXXXXXX

Hallie looks down at her husband with a tormented gaze, her mind racing with anxious thoughts that they don't make it there in time and she loses him before they were able to fulfill their promise of growing old together. Her hand holds his, her mind praying for a reaction to her touch but not being rewarded with anything in return. _Take comfort in the tact he has a pulse…he's still alive…after all that destruction…he's still alive._

As soon as they reach Chicago Medical, she wisely hangs back; knowing that her already emotionally compromised state might make it difficult for the rest of the team to execute the best medical care on her husband and that wasn't a chance she's willing to take.

Hallie watches the emergency surgical doors close and feels her heart rate starting to climb, her mind anxious and her whole frame on edge as to what the next few hours will hold. She hears more shouting and turns to see the transport carrying Kelly burst through the doors and then just as fast disappear into the other emergency surgical room; Erin in tow.

Erin nears her and both women give the other a brief hug before pulling back and trading anxious glances.

"I can't go in there," Hallie confesses to Erin with an anxious glance. "If something happens then…"

"How bad?"

"Punctured lung…broken ribs, could have been worse considering," Hallie replies smoothly but with a hint of waver in her tone. "Kelly?"

"Rolled ankle and…something in his side…it was punctured…medics thought it was his spleen but they weren't certain," Erin replies with a nervous stammer as she looks up at the closed doors of the ER surgical room and then back at her worried friend. "He's…gonna be…okay right?"

Hallie quickly grasps her hand and offers her a tight lipped smile and nod. "But you know…this means they'll both be off at the same time, probably for the same amount of time."

"Oh God…" Erin retorts with a small sniffle and snicker at the same time; quickly brushing away a few tears and then looking up as two medics rush past them with a small child on their stretcher.

"I think that's the last one from the area," Hallie tells her with a heavy sigh as she exhales heavily and then rubs her face. She feels Erin's hand reach out and gently pluck a piece of debris from her hair, offering her a teary smile. Hallie reaches out and embraces her friend, the two of them holding each other and both reveling in the knowledge that their husbands would be okay…but life had shown them both just how precious and short their times are together. Cherish every second.

XXXXXXXX

Hallie quietly slips into Matt's room about an hour later, looking at the stitching on his chest and feeling her heart rate starting to pick up the pace. She nears his bed and looks down at his placid expression, her hand dropping down to his and clutching it in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Was so worried," she whispers as she looks up at his vitals and frowns; her eyes dropping back down as his eyes slightly flutter and then slightly open. "Hey…" she leans in close and plants a warm kiss on his lips; mindful of the fresh oxygen tubing in his nose.

Matt gives her a nod as he tries to swallow, his eyes briefly squeezing shut as his face embraces a grimace and then he looks back up.

"Punctured lung, few broken ribs. Not a big puncture but enough to cause me stress and you pain. Don't talk…you're gonna be fine, surgery was a success. A few broken ribs and you'll be off for a few weeks driving me crazy," she adds as his lips finally twist upward into a slight smile. "Love you so much," she confesses as she leans in closer once more and kisses his cheek.

"Love…you," Matt whispers in return as her ear lingers inches from his. "Kelly…"

"He's going to be fine…in a few weeks. He sustained a small puncture to his spleen and sprained his ankle. He's fine…you'll be fine…everyone at 51 is fine, but right now if you don't get some sleep…I won't be fine," she states with a tender smile as she settles into the chair beside his bed. She takes his hand and holds it in hers; clutching it firmly.

Matt looks at his wife and offers her a tender gaze and then closes his eyes, his mind content in the knowledge that his best friend and his team was okay and he was in the very best of hands. Now…it was time to rest.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…it's…safe to enter…"

"From me?" Erin retorts as she enters Kelly's recovery room and slowly nears her husband's bed with a teary, tight lipped smile.

"How's Matt?" He asks with a sleepy smile.

"Punctured lung, few broken ribs. But a small puncture…he'll be fine. How are you?"

"Sore…tired…sore…how's Boden?" Kelly asks in a weary tone as his wife leans in and kisses him on the lips, her watery eyes brushing his. "Hey…hey it's okay now."

"Damn building," Erin curses with a slight smirk as she perches herself on the edge of his bed, her fingers resting on his bare chest and then slowly moving down to the scar on his side and gingerly teasing the black webbing. "I…" her voice wavers as her fingers start to tremble. "I…" she starts and then looks up when his fingers grasp hers and then pull them to his ribs, her eyes lifting. "Standing outside…waiting. I swear I thought when I heard you on the phone…that was the last time…I'm glad you're okay."

"Come here," Kelly entreats his wife to rest on his uninjured side, Erin slowly leaning in closer, careful to not put too much weight onto her husband's recovering frame.

"Was so scared today," Erin confesses with a heavy sigh as her head rests on his uninjured shoulder.

"Yeah…me too," Kelly admits as his eyes close a few minutes later and he readily drifts into darkness; his wife beside him – their hands still clasped.

XXXXXXXX

"Now this looks like a party!" Herrmann's voice rings out the next day; Matt and Kelly moved into a single room for the remainder of the day for the rest of their hospital recovery and then being sent home in a few days.

"Where's…the beer?" Matt tosses out as he looks at the gathering crowd with a somewhat weary smile. Due to the trauma to their weary frames, both had been given sleeping aids and slept solidly for several hours and had awoken to find they were in the same room for the remainder of the day.

"He's been asking for some Fireman's Ale in his IV," Hallie chimes in as she enters, having enjoyed a few hours of sleep and then going home to freshen up and return; Erin in tow.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kelly counters as Erin looks at him in mild disbelief.

"These two…off at the same time?" Otis joins in the good natured ribbing.

"Disaster!" Cruz chimes as they all laugh.

"Doesn't seem like a good excuse not to be off work," Boden's voice is heard; being last to enter the crowded room.

"So…what on earth happened?"

"Turned out to be a criminal investigation," Boden looks at Erin who nods; Voight slowly entering behind them.

"An ex-employee who was still holding a big grudge against the building's owner had found where the secondary gas supply was and turned it on. The tanks were flooded and then he…left it open…dropped a match and thought he had time to leave. He wasn't so lucky. The building wasn't as stable as the owner bragged," Voight explains grimly.

"How many…died?" Kelly dares to inquire.

"Four inside the building and three from the stadium….and…" Voight pauses as he looks at Boden.

"And our Candidate Riley," Boden confirms as Herrmann looks at him in misery. "Rest up now."

They all stay and talk a bit longer until it's time for everyone to part ways; Hallie and Erin remaining the longest.

"I have rounds to do and then I'll be back to have supper," Hallie tells Matt as she kisses him on the lips and then tells Erin she'll see her later.

"I should go and get some stuff done also but am afraid to leave you two alone here," Erin quips as her fingers give her husband's shoulder a playful pinch.

"Hey…" Kelly laughs as he pulls back with a small chuckle. "We promise to behave."

"Not like we can go anywhere," Matt shrugs as Kelly quickly nods in agreement.

"I swear you two are the same," Erin groans as her phone buzzes on her hip. "Duty calls. I'll see you later," she tells her husband, giving him a kiss on the lips and then offering Matt a friendly wave as she takes her leave.

Both men watch her go and then turn and look at each other with an amused smile.

"Alone at last," Matt snickers as Kelly nods and grins. "So…"

"We're stuck in here for a few more days before we can go home and just…relax," Kelly states the obvious.

"I know…that means boredom will set in pretty fast," Matt adds.

"I have a gimped foot and you can't walk very far with…"

"My gimpy lung?" Matt interjects with a laugh as Kelly nods and laughs also. "Great pair."

"We need motorized wheelchairs," Kelly adds with a small huff as he looks around their bleak room.

"We…won't get those."

"How about…we go to the Geriatric unit and…" Kelly starts.

"And what? Boost a couple of scooters?" Matt retorts with a chuckle as Kelly nods in agreement; Matt quickly shaking his head no.

"Killjoy," Kelly mockingly grumbles. "Okay so…wanna watch Netflix?"

"Backdraft?" Matt suggests.

"Course."

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later Kelly awakens to see Matt just sitting and staring at the open door; his eye almost glazed over and his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Did I wake you?" He asks, looking over at his friend a few seconds later.

"No…hate these places. What's going on? You look wiped. Did you sleep at all?"

"Not much…finally just hit me…I watched Riley die and…I pushed through it but now…damn he was only 21, just a kid."

"Yeah man…sorry. We heard Herrmann calling his name but didn't…yeah, damn, sorry."

"Herrmann was ready to take him under his wing…gave him the 'I'll make you the best damn Firefighter ever speech'. I know he sees his boys in these situations. I hate to say this…but at the same time I'm glad it was quick…well relatively speaking. He…" Matt's voice cracks as he slightly sniffs and then starts to hyperventilate. "He never…never had a chance. Damn…he shoulda listened….shoulda listened!" Matt hisses and then coughs, Kelly looking over in misery. "Shouldn't have said that."

"I get it," Kelly says softly as Matt looks over in torment. "Course you feel guilty…I know Herrmann must also. Doesn't make it easier."

"No it…doesn't," Matt tries but then his beleaguered lungs start to ache as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey…Matt…hey buddy,," Kelly's voice stops his friend's mild panic attack and look at him with a heavy frown. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"So…any more movies?" Matt asks weakly.

"How about…we try to take a walk?" Kelly retorts with a small huff.

"How's your gimpy foot?"

"Strong enough to get me some sympathy from the nurses," he counters with a wide grin. "Just don't tell Erin."

"Busted."

Both of them look up to see Erin hovering in the doorway and exchange mock horrified glances.

"Yeah….you two don't look innocent at all," she adds as she enters, giving her husband a small headshake. "You know, speaking of nurses, I just saw big Leo outside. I think he might like to help you with your walk."

"Or give you a sponge bath," Matt starts to tease his friend; Kelly's lips pursing in non-amusement.

"Ha ha," Kelly deadpans as Matt and Erin laugh.

"Now that I might be jealous over," Erin winks at her husband, as Kelly slumps back in his pillow, putting his hands up in mock defeat.

"Me too."

"Oh I'm sure Hallie would more than authorize giving you into Leo's capable hands," Kelly tosses back at Matt who's laugh instantly dies; Kelly's laugh instantly gaining momentum.

"So…you two are off at the same time…together?" Erin ponders slowly as Kelly and Matt look at each other and grins and then look at her with a wide grin; Erin shaking her head in wonder. "That…is scary."

The three of them talk a bit longer, Erin sliding into a nearby chair, pulling out her laptop to finish her case notes; Hallie joining them about an hour later. They order in pizza and the four of them just casually enjoy the pizza and pop before playing a playful round of poker before Hallie had to excuse herself to finish her rounds. The boys being sent home the next day to complete the rest of their recovery at home.

XXXXXXXX

"At least I'll be able to drive to Kelly's…to hang."

"You have…"

"I can take a cab," Matt reminds his wife as they near home the next day.

"You're supposed to be resting…recovering."

"I can sit at his place just as well as at mine. He's got the gimpy ankle," Matt replies weakly as Hallie looks at him with a small frown. "Besides…we agreed to trade two weeks each, alternating."

"Sounds like a ploy."

Matt offers his wife a small laugh as they near their home. He carefully gets out and the two of them slowly walk toward their front door; Matt's body already feeling tired from all the exercise, using up the small amount of strength that he managed to build up overnight.

But once inside, he gives his wife a kiss and heads for their bedroom, easing himself down onto their king sized bed and closing his eyes for a few hours of solid rest. Hallie finishes putting away a few groceries before she too head into their bedroom, curls up beside her husband and closes her eyes; thankful that, despite his injuries, he's there with her.

XXXXXXXX

"You know…I could get used to this," Kelly quips as he waves his cane in the air in front of his wife as they enter their apartment.

"Yeah I can use it to beat you into submission."

"Promise?" He tosses back with an eyebrow wag; Erin shaking her head.

"Quite the excuse to get off the boat weekend," Erin mentions as she slowly follows her husband toward their bedroom.

"Dad said that too," Kelly deadpans as he tosses the small overnight bag onto the dresser and heads for the bed, putting a pillow in place so he can elevate his foot during his nap. "Wasn't like I planned…this," he huffs as he stops his hobbling and looks at her in mild frustration.

"Coulda been worse. It could be broken," she reminds him with a small sigh as she wraps her arms around him and holds him close.

"Yeah the gear protected us from the worst…just lots of bumps and bruises," he agrees as her hand delicately rests just below his surgical wound. "All this…because of one guy's anger. He probably didn't care if he lived or died in all that," Kelly muses in an angry tone.

"Doubt it. He had no family and only a few parking tickets. He had nothing to live for."

"Bastard," Kelly curses as he eases himself down onto the bed; Erin following and then sliding beside him.

XXXXXXXX

However, a few hours later, Matt awakens with an anguished gasp, Hallie quickly pulling herself from her sleep, flipping on the light and looking at him in wonder.

"Your chest?" She asks in concern.

"No…just remembering…Riley," Matt replies with a small gasp as he tries to control his breathing and then settles back into his nest of pillows.

"I'm so sorry," she offers in sympathy as her hand tenderly strokes his shoulder, their fingers now intertwined.

"I was angry at him for what he did…he died and…I know it's a somewhat normal reaction…for me I mean to be angry at…at what happened but I shouldn't. He's not to blame in any way."

"Tell me about Riley," Hallie entreats as Matt looks at in surprise. "Always helps to talk about it."

"Yeah…you're right," Matt resigns as he props his pillow a bit higher and looks at his wife with a tender gaze. His fingers tighten and he offers her a loving smile. "Thank you."

"Always," she whispers as she squeezes his hand in return.

"Okay so…Riley, he…" Matt starts as they settle in for a conversation for the rest of the restful afternoon.

XXXXXXXX

"What's that? From your dad?"

"Capp…crazy bastard," Kelly snickers as he shows her the picture – a cartoon of an elevator with a set of legs sticking out from underneath with a caption – help I've fallen and I can't get up with a Squad 3 marked on the foot.

"Okay…that isn't funny," Erin groans as Kelly grins and nods.

"It's…kinda funny."

"Yeah now that you're safe and that's not Mills."

"Mills…yeah I can't believe he did that…actually I can," Kelly resigns as he looks at his wife with a frown. "Matt and I would have done the same…any of us would have."

"The chances you guys take," Erin whispers deftly as she looks at him with a worried gaze. "But standing outside waiting…watching…you know maybe the boat would have been better."

"Careful…Benny might hear you," Kelly tosses back with a smirk.

"Kelly…"

"Hey you're the one that said he could come over for dinner tonight."

"He's your father and was actually worried…and he's coming alone," Erin reminds him with a nod. "And…he's bringing beer."

"What time's he coming?"

"So what else did Capp send?"

"This one's from…Cruz," Kelly replies as he holds up his phone and shows her the next image.

"That one's funny."

"I'm Darth Vader's wife? 'Ella-Vadar'?" Kelly groans as Erin laughs.

XXXXXXXX

"Should I call you Mr. Peanut?" Matt teases Kelly as he enters his friend's home two days later; the two of them having had to just rest at home for two whole days before daring to venture out.

"Can I get a top had and eye glass?" Kelly retorts as he lowly limps into the living room; Matt in tow.

"Sure," Matt shrugs as the two of them enter the living room, each taking an easy chair and exhaling heavily at the same time and then laughing.

"How was the ride over?" Kelly asks as he props his foot with the large brace on it on a pillow and then slumps back into his chair.

"I used the lap belt. How's your side?"

"Erin fusses too much."

"Just a scratch," both of them chime at the same time and then laugh.

"Try being married to a doctor," Matt states triumphantly.

The two of them talk a bit longer before Matt pulls out a thick file that Boden had dropped off the day before for him to review.

"You brought them?"

"Figured one of them will eventually end up on Squad," Matt replies with an exaggerated sigh; Kelly chuckling.

"But you do have a point. Okay so…who's first?"

"We have…potential candidate…ah…"

"Ah?" Kelly looks over at his friend who hands him the file. "Ah."

"Candidate Rebecca Jones," Matt ponders as Kelly shrugs. "First female candidate for 51."

"Will throw Herrmann for a loop," Kelly slightly cocks his head at Matt and arches his brows.

"That…it will," he answers slowly as Kelly looks at him in wonder. "Time for us all to rebuild."

The two of them trade nods and then look at a few more files.

"I think…I found our new candidate," Matt states as he puts Jones file on top and then closes the rest. "So…"

"Since we have no motorized wheelchairs or scooters…" Kelly interjects with a smirk as Matt laughs. "Killjoy."

"Hmm have I heard that before?" He mocks as he tosses a small pillow at Kelly's head.

"Yup," Kelly chuckles. "So…wanna watch Netflix?"

"Backdraft?" Matt suggests.

"Course."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N** : So I wasn't going to dwell too much on their recovery as I have done that in lots of other stories and this was only ever a planned short action ficlet. I loved Jones so thought with this being AU, a little verbal cameo wasn't that out of order please review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
